Andrew Lai's Strategy Guide/Ch.4-Clan
Hi guys and thanks for viewing my last strategy guide (probably) from me: the CLAN talk! I won't ONLY convince you to join my clan (though I'd like you to join!) but the whole point is, I'll give some advices to help you stay in your favorite clan and not get kicked! If you're in your clan, that's great! I'll teach you how to lead your clan to glory too! The very basic A clan is where players from all over the world joins as a team to share experiences, learn from each others, help other clanmates and compete with other clans! There are 4 classes of clan members in a clan: Leader, Co-leaders, Elders and members. They have different powers and authorities. Go surf the wiki for detailed information, but I'll still briefly introduce them. #Leader: The leader is the head of the clan and can do anything. #Co-leaders: second-in commands, usually respected by leader as they have almost the same authority compared with the leader. #Elders: Not very powerful indeed, but still is a symbol of power and loyalty, still have some rights. #Members: those who are not very active or contributive, have no special rights. Clan wars Clan wars are wars between two clans with similar strength, and the winning clan can get a lot of resources as reward. I'll tell more about it later below~ Life as a member in a clan! Here's a full member guide for you guys who are only members of a clan or even clanless! Check out to see how can you stay on good terms with others and possibly get promoted! 1. Finding the best clan! This could be very tricky for new guys! Remember, this choice could be brutal and important! You might want to look up at the clan list in the game, but there are more efficient ways to do this! #Check on the global chat. There should be quite a lot of clan recruitments! #Surf the internet! For example, surf this wiki, the supercell forums, the other online communities and others! When determining wether you want to join a clan, check for the clan's description! You'll easily (usually) find the clan's requirements and aim and etc. Read carefully and ask yourself. *Do you suit in the clan? If you are farming, then don't join trophy pushing clans! *Will I meet it's rules? Can you donate that much? Can you resist not to use foul language? If you're inactive for most of the time, then why joining clans with 'always clan war' tag? If you found a desirable one, then push the join button! 2. New arrival! To do and not to do! So you are here at last! A new home and a new family! The first thing to do is of course say hi to every new friends there! A warm greetings will give you a friendly impression. That's right there! All you should do is to improv your image and not to ruin it! Do: *Chat in a friendly way *Donate troops Don't: *Curse/ hurt others *Anger others *Request for troops before you eever donates *Ask for leader/co- right away These are clearly related to your public image! Be sure to keep it nice and well, then read on to the next part! 3. Follow the rules Most clans has rules, no matter there are many or only little. You have to follow every rules in your clan or you may risk being kicked! Typical clan's rules includes: *Troop donation amount (or donate vs receive ratio) *Clan war participation *Active-ity *etc. Here's an example, which is my clan's rules: *No swearing/insulting *Loyal, active *Donate vs receive ratio is 1:5 *Attack at least once in clan wars Follow whatever you should follow to gain trust from others plus to show your loyalty and willingness to donate! 4. Further improve your relations with others! In order to get to higher clan ranks, you must first gain trust from others! Clan chat is the best place to spend in an active and friendly clan. Chat with other senior clan members and befriend others in your clan. That would help you to climb up to higher levels, such as elders and co-s, and this can also, again, gain trust. Try to donate as much as you can too! Being the most active donor will also make you very trustworthy. Rather than that, you can also donate expensive troops to show your loyalty, such as Dragons, PEKKAs and Golems. 5: work your way up! Show your best to the clan and impress them, then you may be spotted by the leader! Try to make this happen and you may go up to higher ranks! I do not recommend you asking for higher ranks because its quite impolite to do so. Act naturally, and normally you will be rewarded! 6: have fun! Bare in mind that one of the best part of a clan is that you can make friends and have fun with them, so enjoy! Leaders' section! Are you a struggling leader of a weak clan? Are you all alone in a clan without members? Well you should consider reading the below section! 1: The birth of a new clan If you have made up your mind and willing to spend 40000 gold, feel free to start a new clan! I advise you to get some friends to help on the beginning of the clan. Be sure to think carefully about different aspects though... *Clan NAME: this is PERMANENT so think carefully! Avoid common names such as the following listed names. Design an astonishing name for your clan! **Names with only one word **Names after troop names **Names like "Clash of clans" etc. **"Cool clan" "Awesome clan" etc. **Other common names you can think of *Clan type: This may not be visible to others, but is critical to your clan's future! Is your clan a war clan? Is it a trophy-pushing clan? Punch the button when ready! 2. (Coming soon!) (This guide expands every few days, so be patience!)